


BEFORE YOU

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: The Musical Kov [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Before Musical Kov, M/M, Musical, Romance, kindof, lawzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: Trafalgar has left home, and is lost in life. He have nothing left to fight for, or something that inspires him to move forward.One afternoon, while looking for a shelter for rain on the streets of San Francisco, he entered a bar.His life will not be as it was before.Not after listening to a voice that will change his world forever.





	BEFORE YOU

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

[ **BEFORE YOU** ](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/2018/10/one-piece-os-before-you.html)

[  _"But I won’t feel blue ... Cause somewhere in the crowd there’s you "_](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/2018/10/one-piece-os-before-you.html)

 

 

 

It's a rainy afternoon in San Francisco. Trafalgar moves quickly through the streets in search of a place to take refuge. He has found a moderately decent open bar, and he does not hesitate to enter it as soon as he notices that the wind becomes even stronger than before.

He takes off his coat and places it on the rack while trembling imperceptibly. The cold does not bother him, really, but hell, he had lost his habit.

Look around. The place is not as bad as it looked. The atmosphere is even  _nice._

Walk to the bar, and sit in the seat as far as possible. He does not need curious looks about his person.

It draws attention. He is aware of it.

The tattooed arms, the tired face, the dark under his eyes and his accent.

Order a drink while looking directly at the screen, in an attempt to distract himself.

He wants so much to disconnect from the world at that moment.

Everything when he thought he could go wrong in a person's life, was wrong in his.

" _That goddamn Murphy's Law"_ he muttered to himself, between his teeth.

A glass full of Whiskey was placed in front of him, and he took everything in one gulp, demanding the next.

He felt lost.

And he truly was.

He felt like shit.

He probably is.

Leaving her mother like that.

How could anyone forgive him? How would he forgive himself, to begin with?

He pursed his lips and scowled without noticing.

He had enough money to do what he wanted. And there was nothing he really wanted to do.

He heard the sound of the television in the background. A kind of live concert, if he had listened well.

" _It's_ _stupid,_  " he thought then, looking at the emotion among those present.

He did not take one more look at the television, since the signal did fail constantly.

—Is it a kind of singing competition? — he questioned the bartender, who was leaving the third glass in front of the tan.

The boy denied.

—Is the **_Musical Kov_**  ...

Trafalgar raised an eyebrow.

—You’re new in the here, aren’t you? — The boy said curiously, and then continued. —Musical Kov is a leading institution in America. If someone wants to dedicate themselves to the music industry, it is the place to go ... Each year they organize an end-of-course presentation. All students participate. Even some teachers ...

Law looked over his shoulder then, and looked at the screen. The static prevented him from noticing anything, but the sound was excellent.

—I thought there were other schools ...

—Oh sure. Nobody denies that many schools have the name, the fame and the antiquity ... But it has never been seen that  _everyone_ of their graduates go so far.

—What do you mean?

The light-eyed boy seemed to get excited, and Trafalgar suddenly felt curious.

—Only four people passed the final exam... Everyone signed a contract in the same month. Two of them with international companies ... Did you ever hear about Bon Clay?

The brunette would lie if he said he was not surprised. He had to be kidding. Trafalgar had heard of him, he even admired his work.

A talent like that, he supposed he had been found.

A round of applause sounded for the old TV, and Trafalgar looked again. He noticed a silhouette barely.

The sound of the melody next to that hypnotic voice caused a tremor.

The joy everyone singing put on every note, and yet, that moment solo is everything for him,

It had been so long since he felt something like that.

—That school ... —he mentioned after a moment in silence— That place ... Is it far from here?

—You are on the wrong side of the country, if you plan to go there ...

He could not say anything, since his mind remained fixed to what he was listening to. Even if he saw nothing but senseless forms, he continued to watch the screen as he listened carefully.

There was an inexplicable feeling in that melody, one too strong for his taste.

Every hair on his body began to bristle towards the end of the song.

He took out money and paid the bill while the echo of that voice continued in his mind.

To his surprise, the sun was shining brightly once he left there.

He hated those climate changes, but that day, in particular, he decided to take it as a divine sign.

He had a new goal now.

He would enter that school.

And once there, he would thank whoever had sung that which brought him out of his grief.

If only he had a name.

.

.

.

.

.

He left the stage feeling dizzy. A wave of applause continued even when he was away.

He entered the dressing room, and took off his tie while he felt the air failing to enter his lungs.

He listened as they knocked on the door, but failed when trying to open.

He ended up on the floor before noticing.

"  _Forgive me_  " he repeated over and over again "  _I should never have accepted this ... Not without you_  "

He listened vaguely as they swung the door open, and in the distance he noticed the hysterical cries of his best friend, who was shouting at the others.

He lost consciousness seconds later.

That was the last time he showed up on a stage. And the last time Roronoa sang for someone who was not himself.

**_Until he arrived._ **

And changed his life forever.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> SO~! This idea has been in my mind since 2015, and only this year I finally started to take it more seriously. I been writing the first three chapters on spanish, but I truly want to share this particular work with as many people as possible. More to other lovers of the ship between Law and Zoro. There's just not enough of them yet!
> 
> BEFORE YOU is an drabble -or something like that- that goes before Musical Kov, wich is the title of the main story. I wanted to put it separte to see how this one goes~ But I will go right to upload the first chapter now LOL. Hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> ALSO. Since this fanfic is about music, I edit several songs that I'm putting on Youtube. The one that Trafalgar hears is in my blog because the copywright


End file.
